


Making The Grade

by bearden2000



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearden2000/pseuds/bearden2000
Summary: Coming back to party with the Special Jonin, Anko lamented that the Jonin Bingo Book party was boring.  But it's a bit of a different story for those Jonin whose students had earned entries of their own.





	Making The Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnBurtonLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/gifts).



Subtlety was a vital, if obvious (as incongruous as that thought was), tool in the arsenal of any ninja. Just as valuable however, when you had the power to pull it off, was the ability to be so blunt and forthright that you didn't need to hide your intentions.  Effective as it was in and of itself, it also often disguised actual subterfuge going beyond the scenes.  Indeed, even a shinobi as fearsome as the Demon of the Mist fell for Kakashi's blatantly obvious mimicry, distracting him from the genjutsu that made Kakashi's aping appear to be prophecy made real.

Kakashi had to admit though that this was one category where his rival no doubt outclassed him.  That not only enemies but a not insignificant portion of his own village thought Gai to be ignorant meathead that he portrayed left Kakashi torn between admiration at his friend's performance and worry over the competence of their compatriots. 

That Kakashi had known him long enough and well enough that they didn't feel a need to try to slip things past one another in such a manner was a rare pleasure.  Unfortunately, this seemed to embolden the instances of blatant open maneuvering, and in this particular case that phrasing was rather literal.

Gai had challenged Kakashi to a race of one hundred laps through the village.

Well, it was hardly the first time Gai had done that.  But it was worth noting that this was a challenge that was tiring enough to make immediate physical activity (like escape attempts) more inconvenient than simply going along with whatever was happening.

The laps had ended next to Asuma and Kurenai, who were strolling by. 

Kakashi would raise an eyebrow at the coincidence, but it was plausible.  The two were rather infamous for their "totally not a date" dates.  Honestly, he didn't know why they didn't drop the pretense.  Even the civilians knew what was going on there.

The laps had ended next to Asuma and Kurenai who were strolling by and in front of a bar. 

Unusual perhaps, given that neither Gai nor Kakashi frequented it regularly, but even now they were still finding the occasion new nook or cranny that was formed during the reconstruction after Sand's invasion.

The laps ended next to Asuma and Kurenai who were strolling by and in front of a bar that was right this moment hosting the Jonin Bingo Book party.

Kakashi would have let out a sigh if that wasn't more effort than he was willing to put out at the moment.  There was a _reason_ he didn't go to these things.  He sure as hell had no desire to see his own entry and the reminiscing about past missions that always happened left him seeing a room far fuller of ghosts than people.  There was no need to put himself through that torture.

Up until now that had been fine.  But then a quiet little girl managed to get the two most quarrelsome boys in her entire class to work together, as a team.  And, well, he hardly could have failed that now could he?  So now he had a team that could get entries of their own, and would require his presence at this shindig as their sensei when that happened.

Even then, when Naruto became a Chunin (god, had it seemed he had grown this fast to Minato-sensei?) he hadn't been given an entry.  The last thing the village needed was a brighter spotlight on Naruto, growing strong enough to see what was hidden inside him.  So Kakashi was granted a stay of execution.

Alas, despite his utter lack of experience with children, he was too effective a teacher for his own good.  Both of his other cute little Genin had made quite a name for themselves.  Oh how naïve he had been when he thought either "The Last Uchiha" or the eventually revealed jinchuriki of the Kyuubi would be the most infamous and endangered of his students.  It was sweet Shikako that was the first of them to earn a nom-de-guerre, and quite the morbid one at that. Kakashi was quite thankful he had not been anywhere near Shikaku whenever the Jonin Commander had read _that_ bit of info.

Yes indeed all four sensei of the so called "Konoha 12" had already seen the entries for their cute little Genin and now had to suffer through the dog and pony show of fielding questions from drunk and way too nosy jonin.  The other three herding him along partly to socialize him "for his own good" (Kurenai for some reason thought that his team and his gnomes weren't enough, and Gai worried even if he didn't always show it) and partly to make sure that if they had to suffer through this indignity then he was going down with them (Asuma's smirk was anything but kind).

As his three comrades all but stared at him while they stood in front of the door, Kakashi had a decision to make.  Given the early hours he was now keeping, he could maybe still beg out of this.  But that would require explaining why he was keeping those hours….

"Well, I'm absolutely parched after that race Gai.  What do you say we get a drink?"

* * *

 The first rule of Jonin Bingo Book parties was that Jonin-sensei whose students had earned entries had to attend.

 As a corollary, the _second_ rule of Jonin Bingo book parties was that Jonin-sensei didn't have to pay for their drinks.

Naturally, the parties became exercises of brinksmanship. On the one side, ninja trying ply answers from the liquor loosened lips of their naturally cagey comrades without breaking the bank by keeping those drinks flowing.  On the other, sensei getting free meals and drinks and trying to drain the slush fund before they became too drunk to keep up the sharp tit for tat all ninja conversations were. 

Or, if you were the normally braggadocio Kakashi, give answers that despite being technically true were if anything less helpful than drunken slurring.

"Hey Kakashi! T&I is hardly where your skills lie, so how the hell did a 13 year old girl become an Interrogation specialist that Iwa would take notice of?"

 "Mah, my cute little genin can be plenty scary when she wants to be.  She's made a Jonin lose his head without saying a word."

Kurenai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, given how worked up he had been, they all had been really, after that had happened.  Still what he implied was probably true too.  Six months out of the Academy and she had managed to send out a warning that Orochimaru was nearby as smoothly and covertly as any Jonin.  And did so mere days after barely escaping from him with her life.  She was definitely made of sterner stuff than most.

Still though, two could play at that game.

"As a newer jonin, it's been so helpful to have such a wonderful example to learn from when teaching.  After all, under your tutelage Sasuke went from learning your internationally famous jutsu to….setting himself on fire.  Truly outstanding progress.  "

Asuma winced in pain after an involuntary snort shot sake up his nostril.  It was good stuff too, a damn shame.  Doubly so since that meant this tenderness would last longer than normal.  But who could blame him after that line?  Kurenai had to have been drunk.  She wouldn't have even indirectly made fun of one of the kids otherwise.

"Ah, but I think he had a little bit of help along the way as well.  After all, Shikako nearly got promoted just from figuring out her teammate's strategy on the fly.  I know Shikamaru can seem to outpace me sometimes, and she's the motivated one out of the two."

Gai interjected, "Yes! Shikako is a most inspirational figure for their generation!  I know that Tenten's efforts in improving herself were revitalized after help from her!"

Feeling a bit guilty, Kurenai thought it appropriate to at least compliment one of Sasuke's teammates in recompense.  "I will admit I wish I had thought of starting a Kunoichi Club when I had graduated.  Still, in between that Club, training with her team, and every where else she's running around she's been quite the busy little bee."

"Indeed! I believe Shikako could help anyone aspire to better themselves!"

Taking a sip of the cup in front of him, Kakashi mustered his most innocent expression. "She must take after her oh-so-helpful sensei."

In the face of three incredulous stares that were as well coordinated as any ANBU team,  it was decided by the busybodies surrounding them that they'd have more success with the classic strategy of divide and conquer.

Gai, of course, enthusiastically greeted all comers.  While that same energy might have driven the less determined off, the metamorphosis of Rock Lee from a dead last who genuinely had no talent into a taijutsu force that could take on even some of those present spoke of a sensei with not only great skill in taijutsu but great skill in teaching.  And the sheer breadth of weapon mastery he'd passed on to a teenage girl, a breadth that also rivaled many of the people in this room, meant that Gai would get plenty of questions on that subject alone.

Kurenai, to her surprise, also found herself to be the center of quite a lot of attention.  The toast to Hinata getting a small measure of revenge against the nation that tore apart her family, while nice, was expected given how many Leaf ninja had axes to grind in regards to Kumo.  Past the war stories and bitter memories though was a recognition of her craft that warmed her as much as the sake.  Because her team might have been in the most precarious situation out of all four of them.

Team 10  had three clan heirs, but they were all from clans that had worked together long before Konoha even existed.  That often worked together under the leadership of a Sarutobi, even.  By the very nature of the team, Asuma didn't have to be as hands on as the rest of them did.   And this was reflected in the relatively little attention he was paid.

On the other hand, as a freshly minted jonin Kurenai was juggling kunai with live explosive tags,  dealing with three kids that were either heirs like Hinata or at the very least in the same line as their clan heirs.  Shino, while not in line to be head of the Aburame, certainly got the same care and concern as his sister and trying to discern the wants and motivations of that taciturn clan could be a struggle for most ninja.  Just the opposite were Kiba and the Inuzuka, whose habit of wearing their heart on their sleeve least made it clear how they felt.  But both those clans passed on those tendencies to their children and keeping up the balancing act between the two was not an easy task.  Not letting Hinata quietly fade in to the background or shrink within herself in reaction to the frank bluntness that both of her teammates could be much too free with just added another knife to keep up in the air.

Moreover, her team didn't have a heavy hitter like the others did.  Not that she would be reliant on genin in combat, but it was easier to feel better sending children out to fight on their own if they included the top two ninja of their class teamed up with a kid that had more chakra than most jonin, prodigies of taijutsu and weapon use jūken or otherwise, or generations of plans and strategies to go off of.  Kiba and Akamaru could and did grow into their physical bruising role, but at the start they were a 12 year old boy and his puppy.  Kurenai couldn't, wouldn't believe that being a kunoichi meant being happy with sending a boy and his dog out into a battlefield.

Not that Kurenai would let this team go for anything in the world.  They were _hers_ and they would only be taken form her over her dead body.  Still, recognition of her hard work, and of her kids' hard work, was always nice.

Looking over, she could see that Kakashi also had a crowd.  No surprise, given the ridiculous mission histories and performances his kids had.  It was amusing to watch that crowd quickly thin though as they realized that any answers he gave would at best leave them confused and at worst lead them in totally wrong directions.

"Swordsmanship may not be listed as one of her specialties, but Tsunade is letting her use Tobirama Senju's, her granduncle's, most famous creation.  Make of that what you will."

"Shikako may get a lot of attention but her teammates are no slouches.  I bet Sasuke and Naruto could complete C-ranks with one hand tied behind their backs!"

"Now I'm not one to boast about my kids, but I will just say that it wasn't all that long ago that Sasuke completed the Uchiha Paw Encyclopedia.  An encyclopedia, by the way, that includes the Nibi."

As soon as they all got frustrated with him, he'd probably use it as an excuse to slip out.  That was okay, it was victory enough that he had stayed as long as he had.

After all, Asuma, Gai, and her were due a rather big pot after betting the long odds that Kakashi would show up at all.


End file.
